DEATH BATTLE: Garnet vs Looma Red Wind
by AdamGregory03
Summary: Garnet and Looma Red Wind. Two extremely strong ladies of the alien variety. (At least, I think Garnet is an alien...) But who is stronger? Experts Wiz and Boomstick are here to find out!
1. Introduction

**This episode of Death Battle is completely fan-made. It is in no way affiliated with and is not being made for profit reasons. The characters of Wizard and Boomstick belong to the creators of Death Battle, as the combatants belong to they're respectful owners.**

* * *

**DEATH BATTLE**

Wizard: "When it comes to strength, we usually think of those who are buff, or at peak physical perfection, such as Hercules."

Boomstick: "But tonight, we got a special treat. We're bringing in two extra-strong independent - well, one of 'em anyway - independent women. Who just so happen to both be red."

Wizard: "Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems."

Boomstick: "And Looma Red Wind, the Tetramand princess."

Wizard: "I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle."


	2. Garnet Analysis

Wizard: "For thousands of years now, the universe has been protected by a group of mysterious deities known only as the Crystal Gems."

Boomstick: "So what the hell are they anyway, aliens or something?"

Wizard: "It's not really explained yet. A specific group of Crystal Gems was once lead by Rose Quartz. But when she died giving birth to her son Steven-"

Boomstick: "However that works."

Wizard: "Rose gave the leader position to the muscle of the team. Garnet."

_Garnet: "Let's do it."_

**Garnet**  
-Species: Crystal Gem  
-Sex: Female  
-Age: Not recorded, over thousands of years old  
-Height: Six feet, give or take  
-Weight: Not recorded  
-Residence: Beach City

Wizard: "As one of the few remaining Crystal Gems today, Garnet is most in touch with the powers of the universe, and just like the other gems, uses her abilities in battle."

Boomstick: "And with the powers of the universe, you can only imagine how powerful they can be. Except you don't have to 'cause we're gonna tell ya anyway!"

**Abilities:**  
-Shape shifting (rarely used)  
-Casting holograms (rarely used)  
-Retreating into gems to heal  
-Summoning exclusive weapon  
-Fusing with other gems (disabled)  
-Super strength  
-Extreme durability and heat resistance  
-Heightened senses  
-Mild telekinesis

Wizard: "All Crystal Gems have the abilities to shape shift and create holograms with they're gems, though Garnet for whatever reason seems to rarely use these two abilities if ever. All Gems can also retreat into they're gems after taking serious damage for a healing period. In fact, this species seems to need they're gems in order to survive."

Boomstick: "Another ability all gems share is the power to fuse with the other gems, a la Dragon Ball style. This can create some insanely powerful warriors, like in Garnet's case, the FRICKIN' HUGE Sugilite, who's twice as powerful, twice as angry, and-"

Wizard: "AND will not be making an appearance due to our No Outside Help rule."

Boomstick: "Aw!"

Wizard: "As for her exclusive abilities, it was brought up how Garnet has heightened senses, which makes her a great leader. It's believed that this is because of-"

_Shows the clip from "Arcade Mania" which shows Garnet's third eye._

Boomstick: "OH GOD THAT THING IS FREAKY! GET IT OFF SCREEN!"

Wizard: "Okay, okay!"

Boomstick: (Shutters) "What has been seen... Anyway, Garnet's also insanely strong. In fact, sometimes she doesn't even know her own strength. She's also got some heavy duty durability to her. She's been flown hundreds of feet away and crashed into a pizza shop, and got up from it like it was nothin'! Like a boss. She can even... SWIM IN FUCKIN' LAVA?"

Wizard: "Now there's someone who can withstand the heat. She's also been shown to have some form of psychic energy, though they've never really explained anything about it."

Boomstick: "They're probably waitin' to make a whole episode on it first. And let's not forget, when it's time for a fight, she can whip out her Fists o' Destruction!"

Wizard: "Her gauntlets."

Boomstick: "I'm just callin' them by what they really are."

**Gauntlets**  
-Exclusive gem weapon  
-Can summon at any time  
-Capable of breaking solid rock

Wizard: "By mentally connecting to the universe, Garnet is able to summon her crystal weapon, which for her are a pair of gauntlets. Not only are they effective melee weapons, but they also showcase Garnet's strength as the gauntlets are durable and heavy enough to break solid rock."

Boomstick: "If only I had a pair of those during my boxing days."

Wizard: "...You were a boxer?"

Boomstick: "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Wiz."

Wizard: "Well, I doubt bringing those to a boxing match would be... legal."

Boomstick: "Well, considering everything we brought up, this gal's pretty much flawless, right?"

Wizard: "Actually..."

_Garnet: I... I thought violence would be the answer._

**Weaknesses:**  
-Poor strategy skills  
-Head strong  
-Third eye often complicates things

Wizard: "Not only is Garnet head strong, but her strategic skills are also sub-par at best. Needless to say, a lot of her plans have usually been pretty ineffective."

_Shows the clip from "Laser Light Cannon" where Garnet throws Amethyst at the giant eye._

Boomstick: "HAHAHAHAHA! I gotta see that again!"

_Shows the clip again._

Boomstick: "HAHAHAHA! Ha... anyway..."

_Shows her third eye clip again._

Boomstick: (Shudders) "THAT thing... can also get in her way a lot. I mean, she stayed in an arcade overnight playing Dance Dance Revolution: Pork Edition because of it."

**Feats:**  
-Defeated many creatures larger than her  
-Has lead the Crystal Gems to victory multiple times  
-Managed to survive the heat of molten rock

Wizard: "Well, even though she isn't the best planner, Garnet has still managed to lead her team to victory on plenty of occasions, even being able to do things by herself. She's conquered many of the monsters from this... Gem World, I guess... and as Boomstick said, being able to survive lava is no easy task, considering how most people would have they're entire body melted off."

Boomstick: "Can we see that one more time?"

_Garnet throwing Amethyst clip plays again._

Boomstick: "HAHAHAHA! Ah, that'll never get old!"

Wizard: "It just did."


	3. Looma Analysis

Wizard: "The desert planet of Khoros is a planet where it's inhabitants, the Tetramands, have evolved for combat."

Boomstick: "And the current Tetramand champion is none other than the chief's daughter... Princess Looma Red Wind."

**Looma Red Wind**  
-Species: Tetramand  
-Sex: Female  
-Height: Around six feet  
-Weight: Not recorded  
-Age: Unknown  
-Residence: Khoros

Wizard: "The custom of Tetramands is that if a male can defeat the female challenger, they become the female's chosen wife. Though so far no one except for Ben Tennyson, who was a Tetramand himself at the time, was capable of defeating her."

Boomstick: "Though for a woman like that, it's not hard to see why they haven't tried."

Wizard: "Aw, is Boomstick falling in love?"

Boomstick: "What? Who hasn't had fantasies about four-armed, red-skinned, incredibly violent alien princesses?"

Wizard: "...No one. Anyway, it also doesn't help that the females are the stronger of the species."

**Abilities:**  
-Enhanced strength  
-Enhanced durability  
-Enhanced jumping  
-More agile than the average Tetramand

Wizard: "The Tetramands are known for they're incredible strength, and Looma is no exception. They are capable of lifting and throwing several times they're body weight, allowing them to use the environment to they're advantage, such as lifting stone pillars and using them like clubs. Like most of her species, Looma prefers to use hand-to-hand combat above other strategies."

Boomstick: "Tetramands are so strong, that they can create sonic waves just by clappin' they're hands together. Any four of 'em. They can also leap over tall buildings in a single bound, and unlike Superman, they aren't faking it. That posin' red-caped..."

Wizard: "Tetramands are also extremely durable. They're skin appears to be able to withstand laser blasts and fire, and is said to be stronger than the toughest armor we have on Earth. Also, while most Tetramands tend to be more bulky and slow, Looma appears to be capable of average speed and relies more on brute force."

Boomstick: "And as we brought up, the ladies of this race are the deadlier ones. So imagine ALL THAT doubled in the body of a woman!"

**Armor:**  
-Traditional Tetramand battle armor

Boomstick: "Well, apparently that super durability still isn't enough, 'cause Looma finds herself clad in battle armor wherever she goes."

Wizard: "Well, it is a standard Tetramand battle armor. However, it doesn't seem to increase they're insanely high defenses more than they already are... so, what's even the point in them wearing armor?"

Boomstick: "Maybe because of the main reason women in fiction wear armor: 'Cause they look good in it."

Wizard: "What?"

Boomstick: "C'mon, Wiz, when was the last time you saw an armor-clad woman all bulky and covered up in metal? No, those girls like to show what they got when it comes to armory!"

Wizard: "I... doubt that's the case..."

Boomstick: "The more you deny it, Wiz, the more it just makes it true?"

Wizard: "What? That doesn't even make any... ugh... whatever."

**Flaws:**  
-Head strong  
-Odd customs

Wizard: "Looma is also very head strong, though due to her species' evolution, that's highly understandable."

Boomstick: "What isn't highly understandable is those damn Tetramand customs though. So I mean, the ladies just automatically fall in love with a guy who can kick they're ass and instantly wanna get hitched to them?"

Wizard: "Apparently."

Boomstick: "And then the bride's gotta collect some shit?"

_Looma: Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue._

Boomstick: "Okay, I can get the others since they're violent and all but why something blue? Did the guy comin' up with that bullshit just say 'Hey y'know, I think this thing should rhyme' so he just picked out a random color?"

Wizard: "Boom, settle down. You're thinking too hard on this."

Boomstick: "Yeah, you're right. I gotta stop thinking."

**Feats:**  
-Has become undefeated Tetramand champion  
-Defeated many Tetramand warriors

Wizard: "Well, to this day, aside from that one battle against Ben Tennyson mentioned earlier, Looma has become the undefeated battle champion of Khoros, with many challengers still awaiting."

Boomstick: "I gotta start workin' out if I wanna get me that violent bitch!"

Wizard: "...You said that a little too enthusiastically."

_Looma: Next time I see you, I'll crush your skull like an egg._


	4. The Battle

Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!"

* * *

Opens on Beach City. Everyone is looking in the skies as a Tetramand battle ship lands. Recently Looma had just gotten engaged and is carrying out her quest of retrieving four items. First thing, something conquered. She exited the ship and immediately started destroying the city.

Looma: "Nothing personal. I just got engaged."

Person Off-Screen: "...Wha-?"

Looma suddenly throws a chunk off-screen, resulting in a wilhelm scream. Not too far away, Garnet was just returning from a solo mission, when she noticed Looma destroying the city. Garnet ran up, summoned one of her gauntlets, and then punched Looma, knocking her forward. Looma got up and glared at her.

Looma: "What was that for?"

Garnet: "Destroying the city. I suggest you go back to where you came from."

Looma: "HA! You really think that I, Looma Red Wind of the Tetramands, will take orders from such an annoying little pest such as yourself?"

Garnet holds out her fists and her gauntlets appear on them.

Garnet: "How about now?"

Looma glares once more and enters a fighting stance.

**FIGHT!**

Looma made the first move. She ran in close and attempted to punch Garnet, who managed to block her attack and counter with a gauntlet to the face. The two traded a couple of blows, though Looma used her extra pair of arms to lift Garnet up, leap up, and then throw her into a building, which collapsed on her. Looma dusted her hands off, until she looked over at the wreckage.

Looma: "WHAT?"

Garnet stood up from the remains of the building with barely a scratch on her body. Looma growled before the two charged each other. Garnet managed to come out on top of the clash as she punched Looma with her gauntlets, sending her flying back, though she managed to quickly recover near the statue of Mayor Dewey. She saw Garnet rushing into battle again, this time leaping up to perform a kick. Looma quickly grabbed the statue and pulled it off, then used it as a bat to whack Garnet away. As Garnet got up, the statue was flown right into her. Garnet managed to push the statue aside and saw the destruction caused, right before Looma ran up and dealt an uppercut to Garnet. Garnet managed to recover quickly and deal more blows to Garnet before Looma grabbed her arm and tossed her over her shoulder. Looma began approaching her again.

Garnet: "Wait!"

Looma stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Garnet: "Look around you. Don't you see the destruction we're doing?"

Looma: "Yeah. Isn't it lovely?"

Looma clenched her fist and tried to punch her, though she managed to to force back her fist with her own hand.

Garnet: "That's not exactly what I meant."

Suddenly, Looma's second pair of arms jabbed Garnet in the stomach before she dealt an uppercut to Garnet, cracking her shades and forcing them to fall off.

Looma: "I know what you meant. You just want to protect these people, don't you. Well, don't feel bad. You're not the only one with a completely worthless goal in they're life."

And now, Garnet was mad. All three eyes were glaring angrily at Looma. She summoned her gauntlets and punched her as hard as she could, knocking her back a whiles away. Looma stood up and looks forward, seeing her opponent starter to run toward her. Looma did the same and the two clashed fists to face, dealing rapid punches to one another in an attempt to knock the other down. Garnet finally punched Looma across the cheek with her gauntlet, which was then retaliated by Looma kicking Garnet in the gut. Garnet slammed her gauntlet upon Looma's head, forcing her to the ground. Though Looma still fought through and grabbed Garnet's ankle, then started slamming her multiple times into the ground before throwing her again, though Garnet managed to land on her feet.

Both of them were just staring each other down now, panting heavily.

Garnet: "I won't let you hurt these people... whether or not the other gems are with me."

Looma: (Clenches fists) "What you allow doesn't concern me!"

The two then rushed each other again, only this time Looma managed to grab Garnet by her wrist and toss her into the air. Looma leaped up after her. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, though Looma stopped the summoning by uppercutting her midair into the face, then grabbed Garnet by her throat and began forcing her down back to earth, with Looma slamming her foot into Garnet's face as she impacted the ground, creating cracks in the ground. Garnet still held down her weakened opponent to ensure she would stay down. She then saw that Garnet had retreated into her gems for her healing period. Though Looma smiled and picked up both gems in the first set of her hands. Looma then rolled the gems into the palms of her hands and clapped her hands together, generating her sonic clap. She then held out her hands and smiled, for all that was left of the gems were mere shatters. She dropped the gem shards on the ground and continued on her way to collect something conquered.

* * *

**K.O.!**

Boomstick: "Well, say hi to Rose for us, Garnet."

Wizard: "That was probably one of the closest matches we've had on Death Battle in quite a while!"

Boomstick: "I know, I totally shoulda brought my video camera!"

Wizard: "There's no denying that Garnet is a very deadly opponent. Especially when angered. However, the match ultimately came down to who was stronger than who."

Boomstick: "Wah, but Wiz, Boomstick, Garnet can punch through rock!"

Wizard: "...With the help of her gauntlets. Tetramands are strong enough to punch through harder surfaces with they're bare hands. Besides, Garnet also had an evolutionary disadvantage as Tetramands have evolved to fight in order to fend off not only they're predators but also stronger tribes and members of they're own species."

Boomstick: "Garnet almost won, if only she didn't break down."

Wizard: "The winner is Looma Red Wind."

* * *

Boomstick: "Next time on Death Battle..."

A spotlight flashes on a top hat, rim faced down. Suddenly, a pair of white gloves lifted up from underneath the hat and flew it into the air. While midair, a curvaceous woman formed underneath the hat, clad in a magician's tuxedo and cape. The woman looked forward to the crowd, held out a wand, tipped her hat, and gave a smirk.

Zatanna: "Elttab htaed a rof ydaer teg!"


End file.
